Lonavla
by Jaan730
Summary: Sid Riddhima, My version of what happened when Sid saw AR in Lonavla.


The wind was blowing very hard, the trees rustled….no one was outside except him. A shiver whent through his body, but he didn't move. He was looking up at the moon. He didn't know what to think anymore. His body had been paralyzed by shocik. He was tired. His whole body ached. Riddhima…the woman he gave so much too…she wasn't his. He didn't know why he ever thought she could be. _Kuch log…ek dusre ke liye bane hain…aur kuch log….achanake se beech mein aa jate hain. _ He saw them together, and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if there were a brick siggint right upon his heart. _Sid. Tume pata hai ke pyaar. Pyar hamesha paana nahin hota hai. Riddhima tere saath abhi tak kyun hai? Samaaj ki khatir. Dr. Shashank ki khatir..Par agar tu chala jaata hai…to phir uski kya galti hain? _ Sid pondered upon this thought. I could leave, go to Europe, no one would know where I was. She could be with him…She could.

Riddhima looked out of the window. _Ek ghante se wahin par kharda hai….sardi lag jaegi. _She closed he reyes. Ufff….._Riddhima. kaise kar sakti hai tu aisa? Kuch akal nahin hai tujhe. Sid….hai… Tu jise bhi chahe. Sid tujhse baat narna chatha tha who koshis kar raha tha…aur tu? _She opened her eyes. Shee needed to talk to him.

He turned…yes it was decided now. He knew what he was going to do. _Kal Riddhima. Tumhe main vaapis tang nahin karoonga. _

Next Day.

Riddhima walked into the medical tent. Sid was there already, he was attending to one of the more critical girls, Tia. He was focused completely on her. He was talking to her, making her smile.

Riddhima smiled. The aunty who ran the orphanage came up to her and said, "Char baje se yahin par hai. Bachi ka tabyat bhoot kharab ho gaya tha. Panch Ghante se whah se hila nahin hai. Jab maine poocha ke mein tum dono ko jagaoon taki who thodi der ke liye so sake usne kaha ke kyunki voh aaj hi jaa raja hai…jitna bhi kam use ho sak tha voh karega."

"Jaa Raha Hai?"

"Haan. Tume to pata hi hoga."

Riddhima said quickly " Haan, voh mujhe pata tha…bek ek second ke liye-"

"Koi baat nahin beta..hota hai" She patted her on the arm, "Main abhi aai"

Riddhima smiled slightly. _Ja raha hai? Kahan? Nahin…galat suna hoga. _She walked up to Sid-"Aur phir tum kahne ke baadd davai loge. Theek hai?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his expression remained exactly the same, he looked back at Tia, bent down and said "Ek minute beta." He straigtenedup and turned around. He looked her in the eyes. She didn't see anything in them. " Yes Ma'am. Tia ko raat ko bhoot bhukar tha, her abdominal muscles tensed up and she wasn't being able to hold anything down. Details of the treatment are in her chart." He held it out to her, her hand automatically moved forward, but her eyes stayed on him. "her vitals are fine now. Abhi maine chotu ko bheja khana lane ke liye." He stopped, she continued staring at him. Her mouth slightly agape. He turned around, and said to Tia "Beta, main baaki saab ko dekhne jaa raha hoon. Didi aapka khayal kakhegi aur jab chootu aaega to aagar ho sake to kahna…" He lifted his hand up her a five. And Tia smiled and gave it to him. He turned and walked around Riddhima. Out of the tent.

The chart lay limply on her outstretched arm. Tia tugged on Riddhima's sleeve. "Didi. Kya Hua?"

"Huh? Kuch nahin Beta…deko tumhare charts dekhte hain"

Sid finished up on his patient, Amraan was at the next bed. Both of the kids were sleeping and both Sid and Armaan, with their backs to each other, were writing in their charts. Chotu walked in. He came up to Sid, and said quietly. "Saab aapke liye fax aaya hain" He handed over a folder. "Maine is me dal diye"

"Thanks chotu." He patted him on the shoulder, sadly…as a way to say goodby. Chotu nodded. "Ji Saab."

Sid held out his hand, chotu looked up at him in wonder. "Jo tum in bacho ke liye karte ho Chotu…koi doctor nahin kar sakta hai..hamesha yaad rakhna." Chotu shook Sids hand with a smile, but his eyes were glistening.

"Ji, Sid Bhaiya".

Sid smiled. Armaan was watching this exchange, frowning. _Kya ho raha hai? Sid…aise kyun baat kar raha hai?_

Sid walked over to the file cabinet opened it and started going through it. Armaan started "Sid…"

Sid turned around. "Yes Dr. Armaan." With no attitude, no anger, just a calm level voice. Armaan eyes widened a bit, with surprise. _Ise kya hua?_

"Kuch nahin." Armaan said. _What in the world?_

Sid turned around, placed the chart in and walked out.


End file.
